Kebersamaan Keluarga Akashi
by akakurofamily
Summary: Intinya ini ff menceritakan tentang keluarga Akashi. akakuro as always. warning inside. RnR?


"Bunda.. Bunda.. Ceritain dong waktu pertama kali bunda bertemu dengan ayah." Pinta anak yang berumur 6 tahun, mempunyai rambut dan mata merah.

"He? Kenapa Seiji tiba-tiba minta diceritain?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru muda yang duduk disamping sang anak.

"Seiji ingin tahu aja. Lagipula bunda kan emang tak pernah cerita. Apalagi ayah yang sibuk terus." Ucap anak itu yang bernama Seiji.

"Baiklah.. Tapi setelah bunda ceritakan Seiji tidur ya.. Kasihan Seiya sudah kelelahan." Ucap bunda sang anak dengan lembut, takut membangunkan anak satunya yang masih berumur 3 tahun yang juga berambut merah yang tengah tidur dipangkuannya.

"Hai.." Jawab Seiji dengan riangnya.

"Baiklah.. Pertama kali bunda bertemu dengan ayah itu ketika..."

 **Disclaimer : Chara masih punyanya Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Rated-T**

 **Warning : Typo yang terlewatkan, Chara yang ooc, dan entah kesalahan author yang lainnya dalam cerita ini.**

 **Mungkin adegan akakuronya agak dikit dan lebih ke familynya. Fluff dan penuh kawaii-ness anak akakuro (kalo author berhasil).**

 **Ini adalah yaoi. Yang nggak suka jangan buka apalagi baca. Masih tetep baca, silahkan saja. Tapi aku udah kasih warning loh ya..**

' _Kebersamaan Keluarga Akashi'_

 **Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Kini pemuda berambut biru muda memasuki sekolah yang dapat dibilang elit. Disana banyak sekali murid-murid pintar juga kaya. Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini memang tak terlalu kaya, namun berkat kepandaiannya ia dapat masuk di sekolah menengah pertama 'Teiko' ini. Tentu saja dengan bantuan beasiswa karena semua fasilitas disekolah ini benar-benar mahal.**

 **Peraturan yang diterapkan disini juga sangat ketat. Melanggar peraturan dapat dikenakan sanksi, atau kalau memang tak dapat diatur bisa-bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Benar-benar sekolah yang unggul. Tapi sebisa mungkin Kuroko tak akan melanggar peraturan.**

 **Kini pemuda yang mempunyai iris biru langit sedang berjalan menuju lorong sekolah. Lorong ini bisa dibilang sepi karena hampir semua siswa berada dikantin untuk mengisi perut. Hanya beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran kesana kemari karena entah, Kuroko tak mempedulikannya. Yang ia pedulikan yaitu situasinya saat ini.**

 **Dari tadi berjalan tapi tak menemukan tempat yang ia cari. Karena luasnya sekolah ini membuat Kuroko dilanda kebingungan harus melewati jalan mana agar bisa sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Saat tenaga Kuroko sudah hampir menipis, ia melihat seseorang yang dengan santainya duduk didepan kelas sambil membaca buku. Kuroko pun memberanikan diri menghampiri orang itu untuk bertanya.**

" **Ano, permisi. Apa kau tahu dimana perpustakaan?" Tanya Kuroko. Orang yang tadinya membaca buku kini perhatiannya teralihkan memandang Kuroko yang berdiri didepannya pas.**

" **Kau tinggal lurus saja, nanti kalau bertemu pertigaan kau tinggal belok ke kanan." Jawab pemuda itu.**

" **Arigatou.. Etto.." Kuroko menghentikan ucapannya karena dia tak tahu siapa nama pemuda itu.**

" **Akashi Seijuro. Namaku Akashi Seijuro." Ucap pemuda itu saat melihat Kuroko sedang mencari informasi tentang namanya.**

" **Ah.. Arigatou Akashi-kun. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap Kuroko sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang sudah tenggelam dalam bukunya.**

"Bunda, kenapa sepertinya ayah cuek banget?" Tanya Seiji memotong cerita bundanya.

"Hm.. Karena sifat ayah seperti itu Seiji. Ya sifat awal ayah." Jawab sang bunda.

"Sifat awal ayah? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Seiji yang semakin penasaran.

"Nanti Seiji juga tahu. Boleh bunda lanjutkan ceritanya?" Tanya sang bunda yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang anak.

 **Setelah pertemuan pertama Kuroko dengan Akashi saat itu, kini terjadi lagi pertemuan Kuroko dengan Akashi saat mereka berada dilapangan basket sekolah. Awalnya Kuroko tak tahu kalau Akashi juga pemain tim basket, namun ketika insiden yang terjadi saat Kuroko dan Aomine, teman Kuroko sedang latihan, Kuroko jadi tahu dan malah Akashilah yang membantu menemukan keahlian Kuroko dalam basket.**

 **Sejak saat itu, Kuroko berlatih keras dan membuktikan keahliannya pada Akashi sehingga Kuroko dapat bermain dilapangan bersama rekan timnya. Hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi juga cukup baik, walau Kuroko sendiri masih agak canggung saat bersama Akashi.**

" **Minna, ayo kita rayakan kemenangan pertama kita.." Ucap Kise, yang mempunyai keahlian menirukan gerakan lawan.**

" **Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Kise." Ucap Aomine sambil menguap malas.**

" **Aku mau saja, asal Kise-chin yang traktir." Ucap Murasakibara, pemuda yang mempunyai postur tubuh diatas rata-rata remaja pada umumnya.**

" **E-eh.. Kenapa aku yang traktir ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil merengek.**

" **Kau kan yang ajak, jadi kau yang traktir. Lagipula kau kan model, pasti uangmu banyak. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku mau ikut, nodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot.**

" **Aku setuju dengan Midorima-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan entengnya.**

" **E-eh.. Kurokocchi juga.. Hufft, baiklah aku yang traktir. Eh ngomong-ngomong dimana Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise sambil melihat sekitar untuk mencari Akashi yang sedari tadi tak nampak.**

" **Kenapa kau mencariku Ryouta?" Tiba-tiba suara Akashi terdengar.**

" **Akashi-kun. Kise-kun akan mentraktir kita sebagai perayaan kemenangan kita yang pertama. Apa Akashi-kun ikut?" Ajak Kuroko.**

" **Ah, boleh juga." Jawab Akashi dengan singkat.**

 **Mereka pun pergi ke kedai langganan mereka dan memesan makanan sebanyak mungkin, ralat hanya Aomine dan Murasakibara yang pesan banyak, yang lain hanya pesan dengan porsi biasa, ah ralat juga Kuroko hanya pesan vanilla milkshake.**

 **Setelah puas memeras dompet Kise, mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing. kuroko berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus. Sambil menunggu bus, Kuroko membaca novel yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.**

 **Saat Kuroko baru membaca satu baris novel tersebut, tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Kuroko pun menoleh kepada orang itu yang ternyata kapten tim basketnya, Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko bingung kenapa Akashi duduk dihalte, apa jemputannya belum datang? Kuroko pun bertanya padanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran.**

" **Ano, Akashi-kun. Apa jemputanmu belum datang?" Tanya Kuroko.**

" **Ah, Kuroko. Aku tak sadar kalau kau duduk disini. Iya, entah kenapa jemputanku terlambat hari ini. Kuroko sendiri?" Tanya Akashi.**

" **Aku sedang menunggu bus." Jawabnya.**

" **Sou ka.. Oh iya Kuroko, Aku mau bertanya. Kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap kedepan.**

" **Um.. Mungkin mendekatinya secara perlahan. Entahlah Akashi-kun, aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang. Memang kenapa Akashi-kun? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanyanya penasaran.**

" **Mungkin.. Tapi entahlah karena ini adalah hal baru untukku. Ah sepertinya jemputanku sudah datang, aku pulang dulu ya Kuroko. Jaa.." Ucap Akashi sambil berjalan dan memasuki mobil jemputannya.**

"Ayah menyukai siapa bunda?" Tanya Seiji yang memotong ceritanya lagi.

"Menurut Seiji ayah menyukai siapa?" Sang bunda malah balik bertanya.

"Menyukai bunda tentunya." Jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sou ka.. Tapi bagaimana kalau waktu itu ayah tidak sedang menyukai bunda, hm?"

"Eh? Jadi ayah menyukai siapa?" Tanya Seiji yang semakin penasaran.

 **Sebulan telah berlalu setelah pengakuan sang kapten yang katanya sedang menyukai seseorang. Kuroko sebenarnya ingin bertanya siapa yang Akashi suka, karena entah kenapa saat Kuroko mengingat kejadian dihalte waktu itu membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Namun Kuroko terlalu takut untuk bertanya.**

 **Dan hari yang Kuroko nantikan pun tiba. Kuroko berjalan menuju sang kapten berada. Dengan hati yang tak karuan, jantung yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang, Kuroko pun sampai didepan sang kapten yang sedang beristirahat sehabis latihan.**

" **Ano.. Akashi-kun?" Panggilnya dengan suara gemetar.**

" **Iya, ada apa Kuroko?" Sahut sang kapten.**

" **Um.. Apa.. Eh.. Siapa yang kau-"**

" **Akashi, kau dipanggil pelatih." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang memotong pembicaraan Kuroko yang sedari tadi sudah gemetaran.**

" **Baiklah. Maaf Kuroko, aku harus pergi." Ucap Akashi sambil berlari menuju ruangan sang pelatih.**

 _ **Hah, padahal sedikit lagi.**_ **Batin Kuroko. Kuroko pun melanjutkan latihannya. Namun dia tak dapat fokus karena rasa penasarannya kian membesar.**

"Yah padahal dikit lagi. Siapa sih yang beraninya memotong ucapan bunda. Dasar tak tahu diri." Ucap Seiji dengan nada emosi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. _Ah persis seperti ayahnya_ , batin sang bunda.

"Seiji tak boleh seperti itu, tak baik." Tutur sang bunda, membuat Seiji mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sang bunda pun meneruskan ceritanya.

 **Hari demi hari terus terlewati. Kini mereka sudah kelas dua. Kuroko juga belum bertanya pada Akashi. Kenapa? Karena dia sudah tak peduli dan memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Walaupun begitu, Kuroko sekarang malah mempunyai perasaan pada sang kapten. Kok bisa? Ya salahkan saja pada Akashi yang akhir-akhir ini menaruh perhatian pada Kuroko.**

 **Mulai dari sapaan pagi, traktiran vanilla milkshake, memberikan air setelah latihan, dan masih banyak lagi. Awalnya Kuroko hanya berpikir kalau kaptennya ini memang sedang baik, tapi hal itu semakin mengganjal saat hari dimana Kuroko hampir pingsan dikarenakan keadaannya yang buruk. Akashi langsung menggendong Kuroko tanpa tahu tempat dan langsung membawanya ke uks. Ya kalau memang kaptennya ini sedang baik, tak mungkin sampai segitunya kan?**

 **Seperti hari ini, Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung diterjang oleh Akashi. Eh jangan pikir kesitu dulu, belum waktunya. Maksudnya diterjang itu Akashi langsung menghampiri Kuroko dan membawanya kesuatu tempat. Ngapain? Mari kita persiapkan mental kita sebelum membacanya.**

 **Tarik nafas... Buang... Tarik... Buang.. Ok sepertinya sudah cukup.**

 **Akashi langsung menyeret Kuroko ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Kuroko mencoba meronta, tapi apa daya kekuatan Akashi lebih besar dari Kuroko. Kuroko berpikir kalau Akashi mau menculiknya sehingga dia mencoba untuk berteriak. Setelah teriakan pertama meluncur dari mulut Kuroko, tangan Akashi langsung membungkam mulut Kuroko sehingga membuat Kuroko jadi tambah takut.**

"Apa ayah mau menculik bunda beneran?" Tanya Seiji yang sangat penasaran.

"Seiji, jangan potong ucapan bunda. Aduh kau ini. Mau dilanjutin tidak?" Tanya sang bunda. Seiji pun mengangguk dan bunda Seiji melanjutkan ceritanya.

 **Akashi membawa Kuroko dengan paksa, tapi tetap lembut. Akashi memasukkan Kuroko ke dalam mobil jemputannya yang tadi ia telpon. Mobil itu melesat entah kemana, Kuroko tak tahu. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti didepan rumah yang sangat besar.**

 _ **Ini rumah siapa?**_ **Pikir Kuroko. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kuroko sudah ditarik oleh Akashi untuk keluar. Mereka pun memasuki rumah itu yang Kuroko pikir rumah Akashi.**

"Tuh kan pasti ayah nyulik bunda. Dasar ayah jahat." Ucap Seiji sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Seiji... Hah, mending kamu tidur. Bunda capek, dari tadi kamu potong terus ceritanya." Keluh sang bunda.

"Yah bunda.. Lanjutin lagi dong, Seiji penasaran nih.." Pinta sang anak. Sang bunda pun menghela nafas. Namun sebelum sang bunda meneruskan ceritanya, tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsi mereka sehingga mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Seiji, ini sudah malam. Kenapa belum tidur?" Ternyata ayah Seiji yang masuk ke kamar sang anak.

"Seiji sedang mendengarkan cerita bunda. Tidurnya nanti saja, lagipula besok hari minggu jadi tidak sekolah." Ucap Seiji.

"Tapi besok kan kamu mau pergi ke rumah kakek. Nanti kalau kamu bangun kesiangan, ayah akan tinggal kamu dirumah sendirian." Ancam sang ayah.

"Yah.. Ayah nggak asik ah.. Nggak kayak bunda." Ucap Seiji sambil memeluk sang bunda. Sang bunda yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Akashi Seiji..." Ucap sang ayah dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tidurlah.. Besok ceritanya disambung lagi." Ujar sang bunda dengan lembut. Seiji pun menghela nafas dan mengikuti ucapan bundanya. Padahal dia ingin sekali mendengar kelanjutannya kalau saja ayah kejamnya tak menyuruhnya tidur. Seiji pun menutup matanya dan perlahan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sang bunda mengecup keningnya lalu menaruh adik Seiji disamping Seiji. Ya, dari tadi Seiya berada dipangkuan sang bunda membuat kaki sang bunda keram.

"Kau ini terlalu memanjakan Seiji maupun Seiya." Ucap ayah sang anak saat bunda sang anak berjalan menuju suaminya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku memanjakan mereka? Diumur mereka sekarang, sudah sepantasnya memberikan kasih sayang pada mereka. Atau jangan-jangan kau iri pada anakmu yang mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih dari bundanya, hm?" Ucap sang istri.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tak iri kalau perhatianmu hanya pada Seiji dan Seiya saja." Ucap sang suami yang menunjukkan nada kesalnya.

"Hah.. Ternyata suamiku ini kurang perhatianku ya. Bagaimana kalau besok kita titipkan Seiji dan Seiya pada ayahmu, jadi kita punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana?" Tawar sang istri sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang suami. Refleks, tangan suaminya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Baiklah.. Tapi aku minta jatahku yang hari ini." Ucap sang suami dengan memunculkan seringai andalannya.

"Terserah Seijuro saja." Balas sang istri dengan entengnya.

Dan malam itu pasangan suami istri ini pun melepas rindu mereka dan bergulat diranjang sampai jam 3 pagi. Ya berharap saja kalau besok bunda sang anak masih bisa menggendong Seiya saat pergi ke rumah sang ayah mertua.

Pagi telah menyapa. Seiji dan Seiya yang telah dididik untuk bangun pagi kini sudah rapi. Tentunya untuk Seiya dibantu dengan sang ayah. Kenapa ayah dan bukan bundanya? Ya karena kalian pasti sudah tahu kenapa.

Tadi pagi saat sang bunda bangun, dia harus rela menunggu sang suami bangun. Kalau membangunkannya nanti malah dibikin sakit lagi, jadi ya sang bunda harus menunggu. Dan saat sang suami sudah bangun, barulah sang bunda digendong ke kamar mandi.

"Tadi malam kau benar-benar ganas, Sei." Itulah ucapan pertama sang bunda pagi itu.

"He.. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku ingin melampiaskan kerinduanku pada istriku ini." Dan begitu balasan sang suami.

Mereka pun mandi bersama dan sang suami membantu istrinya untuk siap-siap sebelum anaknya bangun. Ok kembali ke kamar Seiji dan Seiya.

Tampak disana sang ayah sedang mencoba memberikan sentuhan terakhir penampilan anaknya. Sebuah kecupan dikening masing-masing. Oh, terlihat sangat manis.

"Ayah, dimana bunda?" Tanya Seiji saat mereka keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan.

"Masih dikamar." Jawab sang ayah.

"Kenapa? Apa bunda cakit?" Tanya Seiya yang masih cadel.

"Tidak. Bunda tidak sakit, hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." Jawab sang ayah.

"Tapi nanti bunda ikut kan ke rumah kakek?" Tanya Seiji. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan Seiya dikursi makan.

Sang bunda inginnya ikut makan bersama dengan keluarganya, namun keadaan tak mendukungnya. Jadi tadi dia makan duluan.

Setelah selesai makan, Seiji, Seiya, dan juga sang ayah berjalan menuju kamar sang orang tua untuk membantu sang bunda yang kesusahan untuk berjalan. Ya, sebagai suami, Seijuro harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Saat memasuki kamar, terlihat Tetsuya yang masih anteng duduk dikasur. Namun nampak raut wajahnya sedang tidak senang atau lebih tepatnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Ya bagaimana tidak kesal kalau badannya masih sakit semua dan itu berarti Tetsuya tak akan bisa leluasa untuk bergerak.

"Apa bunda cakit? Kenapa bunda tidak ikut makan belcama kita?" Tanya sang anak yang masih cadel sambil berdiri disamping sang bunda.

"Bunda tak apa-apa Seiya. Ya hanya kurang istirahat saja. Sepertinya Seiji dan Seiya sudah tak sabar pergi ke rumah kakek." Ucap sang bunda mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Un.. Kita kan sudah lama tak ke rumah kakek. Pasti kakek kesepian dirumah sendirian." Ucap Seiji.

"Iya, nanti kalau Ceiya cudah dilumah kakek, Ceiya mau main cama kakek, bolehkan bunda?" Ucap Seiya dengan semangatnya. Sang bunda hanya mengangguk melihat semangat anak-anaknya.

"Kau bisa berjalan, Sayang?" Tanya ayah sang anak yang baru membuka mulut.

"Bisa kok. Ya aku perlu bantuan sih.." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa bunda nggak bica jalan? Apa bunda tadi jatuh?" Tanya Seiya yang sedang khawatir.

"Begitulah..." Bohong sang bunda. Ya kalau bukan karena keadaan pasti dia tak akan berbohong. Sayang, sang bunda masih sayang anak-anaknya yang polos.

Lalu, satu keluarga ini pun berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Tetsuya berjalan dengan sangat pelannya dengan tangan kanan berada dileher sang suami untuk membantunya berjalan. Setelah masuk mobil, Seijuro pun mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke tempat tujuan.

"Bunda apa dulu ayah hebat bermain basket?" Tanya Seiji menghentikan keheningan dimobil.

"Begitulah.. Memang kenapa?" Tanya sang bunda.

"Iie, Cuma penasaran." Jawabnya.

"Kau tahu Seiji, dulu ayah selalu menang melawan lawan-lawan ayah." Ucap sang ayah yang mulai narsis. Sejak kapan Seijuro, sang absolut jadi narsis?

"Benarkah? Hebat!" Puji Seiji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ekhem.. Benarkah Seijuro?" Sahut sang bunda dengan penekanan pada nama sang suami membuat Seijuro jadi salah tingkah.

"Tapi ayahmu ini pernah kalah loh Seiji.." Ucap sang bunda dengan memunculkan seringai tipisnya.

"Benarkah? Wah.. Pasti lawan ayah sangat kuat sampai-sampai ayah kalah. Memang siapa lawan ayah waktu itu?" Tanya Seiji yang penasaran.

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan pada ayahmu ini?" Jawab sang bunda. Seijuro yang mendengar perkataan istrinya ini langsung memerah malu. Ya, Seijuro malu.

"Memang siapa yang pernah mengalahkan ayah?" Tanya Seiji.

"Umm... Siapa ya... Mereka dari SMA Seirin." Jawab sang ayah dengan susahnya. Ya, karena seumur hidupnya baru waktu itu ada yang berhasil mengalahkan sang emperor.

"Seirin? Wah, hebat. Nanti kalau Seiji sudah besar Seiji ingin sekolah disitu. Biar nanti Seiji bisa mengalahkan ayah." Ucap Seiji dengan antusias.

"Seiji ingin sekolah disitu ya? Wah bunda dukung." Ucap sang bunda menyemangati Seiji.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Ayah, undang mereka ke rumah dong.." Pinta sang anak.

Mata Seijuro langsung membelalak mendengar ucapan sang anak. Bukannya Seijuro tak ingin mengundang mereka, hanya saja Seijuro masih belum terima dengan kekalahannya. Apalagi salah satu pemainnya berada didalam mobilnya. Oh hell, bukannya apa-apa juga, tapi dia baru tahu kalau hampir semua pemain Seirin itu ada rasa pada istri tercintanya ini, terutama si macan yang katanya sang cahaya.

"Kenapa ayah diam saja? Ayah tak mau ya?" Tanya Seiji saat melihat ayahnya tak menjawab ucapannya.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Tapi ayah tak tahu keberadaan mereka, jadi ayah tak bisa." Ucap sang ayah.

"Yah..." Ucap Seiji kecewa.

"Tapi Seiji sudah bertemu dengan salah satu pemainnya kok.." Ucap sang bunda untuk menghibur sang anak, atau mungkin ada maksud lain.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan siapapun. Memang siapa bunda dan dimana bertemunya?" Tanya Seiji yang penasaran pake banget.

"Um.. Setiap hari Seiji bertemu dengannya dirumah." Ucap sang bunda yang nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. Seiji tampak bingung mendengar jawaban sang bunda. Otaknya mulai bekerja memutar ulang ucapan sang bunda sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan... Om Reo ya? Om Reo kan dulu setiap hari ke rumah terus." **Plak!** Hancur deh tawa nista imajinernya Tetsuya. Seijuro yang mendengar ucapan Seiji langsung ketawa. Sepertinya rencana Tetsuya gagal.

"Bukan.. Om Reo itu satu sekolah dengan ayah.." Ucap sang bunda dengan kalemnya, berusaha menurunkan amarahnya pada sang suami.

"Eh, bukan? Terus siapa? Kalau Om Hayama kan jarang ke rumah." Ucap Seiji. Tetsuya hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan anaknya. Sepertinya nama sang bunda tak ada diotaknya saat ini.

"Ah sudahlah... Nanti bunda usahakan mengundang mereka." Ucap Sang bunda pasrah.

"Benarkah bunda? Yeay! Tapi, tunggu... Bagaimana bunda menghubungi mereka? Apa salah satu pemainnya keluarga bunda? Atau teman bunda?" Tanya Seiji berentet. Sang bunda hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Iya.. Teman bunda pemain basket disana." Jawabnya lesu. Seiji yang mendengar perkataan bundanya hanya ber'oh' ria.

Mobil Seijuro kembali hening. Nampak Seiji sedang tidur pulas dibelakang. Seiya memang dari tadi sudah tidur, kebiasaannya kalau sedang pergi ke tempat jauh. Kini hanya Seijuro dan Tetsuya yang masih tersadar. Namun sepertinya mereka tak ada niatan untuk mengangkat bicara. Mereka diam dengan tenangnya.

Satu jam terlalui. Kini mobil Seijuro telah terparkir dengan rapi digarasi rumah. Rumah yang sangat besar untuk dinamakan rumah. Ya, mereka sudah sampai dirumah kakek sang anak. Seiji dan Seiya masih pulas saat digendong sang ayah dan mereka diletakkan dikamar khusus untuk mereka saat ini.

Kini Masaomi, ayah Seijuro duduk diruang keluarga bersama anak dan menantunya. Sifat ayah Seijuro sudah beda jauh tak seperti dulu yang selalu menekan Seijuro. Kini, sifat Masaomi lebih lembut dan penyayang. Alasan kenapa sifatnya bisa berubah dalam sekejap mata karena pertemuannya dengan sang menantu untuk pertama kalinya. Masaomi berkata kalau Tetsuya itu mirip dengan ibu Seijuro. Mirip apanya? Sifatnya yang sopan dan penyayang. Ya begitulah.. flashback sedikit.

"Sudah lama kalian tak kemari. Seingatku terakhir kali kalian kemari saat ulang tahun Seiya tiga bulan yang lalu." Ucapnya.

"Ya begitulah yah... Sibuk sama pekerjaan, Tetsuya juga harus menjaga anak-anak. Jadi kita tak terlalu punya waktu. Untung saja hari ini sama besok aku libur." Ucap Seijuro.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah? Apa sakitnya masih sering kambuh?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, sekarang keadaanku lebih baikan." Jawab sang ayah.

-Sementara dikamar sang anak-

"Kak Ceiji... Kak bangun..." Ucap Seiya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh sang kakak. Namun Seiji masih pulas dengan mimpinya.

Seiya terbangun karena ingin pipis. Tapi, karena dia masih kecil jadi takut pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri. Kalau mau ngompol nanti malah dimarahin ayah. Ya terpaksa deh Seiya pergi ke ruangan dimana sang bunda berada.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah akibat bangun tidur, Seiya berjalan menuju arah sang bunda.

"Bunda, Ceiya mau pipis... Antelin bunda..." Ucap Seiya sambil menarik-narik baju sang bunda. Tetsuya yang melihat anaknya yang sudah tak tahan menahan langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi terdekat. Ingat, rumah mertua Tetsuya kan gede. Oh iya, Tetsuya juga lupa kalau bagian bawahnya sedang sakit, jadi dengan kecepatan penuh Tetsya membawa sang anak ke kamar mandi untuk pipis.

Setelah selesai, Tetsuya dan Seiya kembali ke ruang keluarga. Nampak sang anak dan ayah sedang berbincang mengenai pekerjaan Seijuro. Tetsuya sih tak ambil pusing. Toh, dia juga nggak ngerti.

"Kakek, kakek... Ceiya mau digendong kakek.." Ucap Seiya menghentikan pembicaraan Seijuro dan Masaomi.

"Baiklah.. Sini.." Ucap sang kakek sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seiya langsung lari menuju sang kakek tercinta dan langsung memeluknya. Masaomi yang sudah mendekap Seiya langsung mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya.

"Ceiya lindu kakek. Kenapa kakek tidak main ke lumah Ceiya? Kan Ceiya jadi kecepian.." Adu sang cucu pada kakeknya. Masaomi yang melihat tingkah sang cucu hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Seiya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Loh, memang kak Seiji kemana?" Tanya sang kakek.

"Kak Ceiji halus cekolah. Telus kalo pulang kak Ceiji pasti tidul. Kan Ceiya jadi main cendili.." Balas Seiya dengan menggemaskannya.

Tiba-tiba suara tangisan terdengar dari kamar milik sang anak. Seijuro dan Tetsuya segera melesat ke arah suara dan mendapati Seiji yang sedang tengkurap dilantai. Pasti mimpi aneh-aneh. Seijuro langsung membangunkan Seiji dan mendudukkannya dikasur.

"Ada apa Seiji? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" Tanya sang ayah.

"T-tadi Seiji mimpi main basket yah.. terus, waktu Seiji mau masukin bolanya, tiba-tiba Seiji terpeleset. Terus jatuh deh.. Kepala Seiji sakit yah.." Ucap Seiji yang masih terisak. Kepalanya juga terlihat benjol karena mencium lantai.

"Makanya hati-hati... Untung aja terpeleset. Kalau kepalamu masuk ke ring, kan ribet urusannya. Sudah, mending kita ke ruang keluarga bersama kakek." Ucap sang ayah menggandeng Seiji yang mengelus-elus jidat benjolnya. Tetsuya hanya mengekor dibelakang suami dan anaknya.

Sesampainya diruang keluarga, mereka kembali duduk dengan Seiji dipangku sang bunda dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit didahi sang anak.

"Kak Ceiya kenapa? Kok kepala kakak benjol?" Tanya Seiya yang masih anteng dipangkuan sang kakek.

"Kakakmu ini habis mimpi main basket dan terpeleset, terus jatuh deh." Ucap sang bunda.

"Makanya kak, kalo cebelum tidul halus beldoa dulu." Seiya pun menceramahi sang kakak. Sang kakak hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat sang bunda memijat keras dahinya.

Setelah itu, mereka berpencar mencari kesibukan masing-masing. seijuro dan Seiji sedang bermain basket, atau lebih tepatnya Seijuro mengajari Seiji bermain basket. Seiya masih anteng dipangkuan sang kakek dan bercerita ini itu. Sang bunda, dia sedang istirahat dikamar.

 **-Ditempat Duo Sei-**

"Ayah curang... Kan Seiji baru belajar. Kenapa ayah langsung lawan Seiji.." Keluh sang anak.

"Kan sudah ayah ajarkan. Kamu harus cepat Seiji, kalau tidak kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ayah.." Ucap sang ayah.

"Tapi kan tetap saja yah.. Ayah sudah berpengalaman, sedangkan Seiji baru saja menyentuh bola basket." Seiji bersikeras membuat ayahnya itu lengah.

"Ya sudah.. Sini ayah ajarkan lagi." Sang ayah pun menyerah.

Sang ayah mengajarkan anaknya bagaimana memantulkan bola yang benar. Juga sesekali memasukkan bola dalam ring disertai tepuk tangan dari Seiji. Seiji pun mencoba untuk melakukan seperti ayahnya, tapi saat akan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tiba-tiba saja Seiji terpeleset dan jatuh. Mirip sekali dengan mimpinya tadi. Dan untuk yang kedua kali, dahi Seiji benjol.

Namun kali ini dia tak menangis. Lelaki sejati tak boleh menangis. Sang ayah membantu Seiji berdiri dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh sih?" Tanya sang ayah saat mereka duduk diteras sambil mengusap kepala sang anak.

"Tadi Seiji terpeleset yah... Kejadiannya mirip banget seperti dimimpi." Ujar Seiji.

"Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati. Mungkin karena lapangannya licin." Ucap sang ayah.

-Ditempat Cucu dan Kakek-

"Kakek, Ceiya ingin cucu vanilla." Ucap Seiya.

"Seiya mau susu vanilla? Tapi dirumah kakek tidak ada susu." Balas sang kakek.

"Tadi bunda beli cucu. Bunda taluh didapul. Ayo ke dapul kek.." Pinta sang cucu.

Sang kakek pun menuruti permintaan sang cucu tersayang. Saat memasuki dapur, terlihat disana ada beberapa kantong plastik yang salah satunya berisi vanilla milkshake kesukaan sang bunda dan juga Seiya. Sang kakek pun mengambil satu gelas dan memberikannya pada Seiya.

Seiya pun langsung menyedotnya dengan rakus. Kakek sang cucu hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah sang cucu yang menggemaskan. Dengan cepat Seiya menghabiskan vanilla milkshake sampai tak tersisa. Benar-benar mirip sang bunda.

"Seiya mau melihat foto?" Tanya sang kakek. Seiya hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya bingung foto itu apa.

Seiya dan juga sang kakek kembali ke ruang keluarga. Sang kakek mendudukkan Seiya disofa lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sebuah album. Sang kakek kembali dan duduk disamping Seiya.

Sang kakek membuka bagian pertama. Disana terlihat ada beberapa foto yang tertempel.

"Wah.. Ada gambal kak Ceiji.." Ucap Seiya dengan girangnya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto.

"Ini bukan kak Seiji. Ini ayahmu." Ucap sang kakek membenarkan.

"Eh, ayah? Tapi ini milip kak Ceiji. Pasti kakek bohong." Ucap Seiya.

"Mana mungkin kakek bohong. Ini benar ayahmu." Elak sang kakek yang tak mau kalah dari cucunya.

Dan perdebatan kecil pun terjadi. Memakan waktu sekitar 5 menitan. Setelah itu mereka anteng dan sang kakek membuka bagian kedua.

"Ini ciapa kek?" Tanya Seiya sambil menunjukkan salah satu foto.

"Oh ini bundanya ayahmu. Cantik kan?" Ucap sang kakek.

"Iya, cantik kek. Milip bunda. Telus bundanya ayah cekalang dimana?" **DEG!** Hati sang kakek tiba-tiba teriris mendengar pertanyaan sang cucu.

"Bunda ayahmu sudah meninggal Seiya.." Ucap sang kakek setenang mungkin, mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Kenapa meninggal kek? Kan Ceiya belum beltemu dengan bundanya ayah.." Lagi-lagi Seiya membuat hati sang kakek gentar. Air mata sudah ingin meluncur dari mata sang empu.

"Seiya jangan bertanya seperti itu pada kakek." Tiba-tiba suara sang bunda terdengar dan segera menghentikan acara interogasi antara sang cucu dan kakek.

"Memang kenapa bunda?" Tanya Seiya yang masih bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan. Ah maaf ya yah, Seiya tanya soal bunda Seijuro." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ya sedikit bernostalgia. Seiya, ayo lanjut lagi lihat fotonya. Lihat ini foto ayahmu saat ulang tahun." Ucap sang kakek mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Tetsuya merasa tak enak pada mertuanya ini.

"Wah, ada kue..."

"Nah, kalau yang ini ayahmu sedang bermain bola basket."

Seiya mendengar ucapan sang kakek serta melihat fotonya membuatnya senang. Walaupun dia tak terlalu tahu tentang apa yang kakeknya ucapkan.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Pastinya itu Seijuro dan Seiya yang masih bermain basket. Tetsuya pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk mereka. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju dimana sang suami dan anak berada.

Terlihat Seiji yang berusaha untuk merebut bola dari tangan sang ayah.

"Ayah ngalah aja sama Seiji. Seiji kan masih kecil." Ucap Seiji sambil berusaha untuk merebut bola.

"Tidak mau. Ayo kalau bisa merebut bola dari ayah, nanti ayah beri sesuatu buat Seiji." Ucap sang ayah membuat Seiji bersemangat untuk merebut bolanya.

Dan dengan bagaimanapun caranya, tetap saja Seiji tak bisa merebutnya.

"Hah... Aku... menyerah... ayah..." Ucap Seiji disela mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah kau ini. masa' gitu aja udah capek." Ejek sang ayah.

"Hah.. Ayah... ngejek... Seiji ya... Awas aja.. kalau Seiji sudah besar nanti... pasti ayah akan Seiji kalahkan.." Ucap Seiji dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, ayah tidak akan kalah dengan mudah." Ucap sang ayah.

"Seiji, Seijuro. Sudah mainnya, istirahat dulu." Tutur sang bunda. Duo Sei pun berlari menuju arah sosok yang mereka sayangi. Seiji langsung menyambar minuman yang diberikan sang bunda sampai tak bersisa.

"Wah.. Sepertinya Seiji bersemangat sekali." Ucap sang bunda.

"Iya bun, pokoknya kalau Seiji sudah besar pasti Seiji akan kalahkan ayah." Ucap Seiji dengan semangatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat semangat Seijuro. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu seperti ini saat kau melawan Shuutoku dulu." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Tak kusangka, mendidik Seiji bermain basket membuatku selelah ini." Ucap Seijuro.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Begitulah. Oh iya, tadi Seiji terpeleset saat akan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring." Ucap Seijuro sambil tertawa.

"Oh iya? Harusnya Seiji berhati-hati." Tutur sang bunda.

"Sudah bun, tapi kata ayah lapangannya yang licin." Ucap Seiji.

Sang bunda hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Kasihan juga pada anaknya yang harus terkena musibah. Sekarang suasananya jadi hening. Tak ada yang mau angkat bicara. Tetsuya pun menoleh ke arah Seijuro yang ternyata sedari tadi memandanginya.

Refleks tangan kiri Tetsuya mengusap dahi Seijuro yang masih dipenuhi oleh peluh. Wajah Tetsuya juga didekatkan pada wajah Seijuro, sampai akhirnya

Cup!

Bibir Tetsuya menempel pada pipi kanan Seijuro. Tetsuya pun menjauhkan lagi wajahnya. Terlihat Seijuro sangat terkejut akan tindakan Tetsuya. Ingat, Seiji masih ada disitu loh dan sedang menonton adegan lovey-dovey sang orang tua.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Ayah curang.. Aku kan juga mau dicium bunda." Ucap Seiji dengan iri.

Tetsuya yang mendengar ucapan anaknya itu langsung mengecup kening Seiji dibalas dengan cengiran sang anak.

"Ceiya juga mau dicium bunda..." Ucap Seiya yang berlari menuju sang bunda.

Tetsuya pun langsung mendekap Seiya dan mengecup keningnya. Hah.. Sepertinya hari ini Seijuro dan Tetsuya tak jadi menitipkan sang anak pada kakek. Seijuro maupun Tetsuya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dengan keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Kami sayang bunda..." dan bersama-sama, tiga aka berambut merah itu mengecup pipi Tetsuya. Seijuro pipi kiri, Seiji dan Seiya pipi kanan. Seijuro juga memeluk istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan akhirnya, hari minggu keluarga aka ini berakhir dengan indahnya. Masaomi juga sedang berada dikamar. Walaupun tak ingin diakuinya, tapi dia menangis merindukan sang istri. Tapi dia juga bersyukur, akhirnya Seijuro anak semata wayangnya bisa bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

END~

Halo minna..

Ini aku bawa ff baru. Semoga feelsnya ngena ya. Rasanya masih susah bikin yg fluff-fluff gitu. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo. Ini aku berusaha agar alurnya nggak kecepetan. Pokoknya saya buat ff ini semenarik mugkin (walau gagal T_T)

Bagaimana puasanya? Lancar kan...

Ini aku sempetin buat ff sebagai tanda maaf saya karena ff sebelumnya belum diupdate dan akan diupdate setelah lebaran saat masuk sekolah. Udah jadi sih satu chap, lemon pula. Nah itu salah satu alasan kenapa saya updatenya setelah lebaran. Alasan lain karena dirumah nggak ada wifi. Jadi mohon ditunggu ya..

Nah sekarang giliran kalian yang **review** ff ini. berbaik hatilah pada author satu ini. ini kan bulan puasa, itung-itung sedekah biar dapet pahala. Hehe..

And last plis direview ya...

Arigatou ne buat yang udah baca ff ini dan yang lainnya. Yang fav, follow, review, pokoknya semuanya banyak makasih..

Ps. Berhubung nama saya Naja, so kalo manggil nggak usah pake thor, author atau apalah ya.. cukup nama saya saja.. hehe.. maksudnya biar lebih akrab gitu. Ok!

-akakurofamily (Naja^^)

~Omake~

"Bunda.. Lanjutin lagi dong ceritanya.. Kan masih nggantung." Pinta sang anak yang sedang duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Kapan-kapan saja Seiji. Bunda sedang masak nih.." Tolak sang bunda.

"Tapi waktu itu bunda beneran diculik ya?" Tanya Seiji.

"Nggak kok. Justru waktu itu ayahmu menyatakan cintanya pada bunda. Ya walaupun terkesan horor sih. Secara waktu itu dirumah ayah lampunya dimatiin semua. Juga bunda memang seperti mau diculik." Ucap sang bunda.

"Oh.. Syukurlah. Kalau benar ayah menculik bunda, Seiji pasti ignite pass ayah. Oh ya Bunda... Dulu bunda SMA nya sekolah dimana?" Tanya Seiji. _Nggak usah ditanya darimana Seiji tahu ignite pass, ok^^._

"SMA Seirin, memang kenapa?" Tanya sang bunda sambil mengaduk-aduk masakan.

"Loh.. Berarti sekolah bunda dong yang mengalahkan Ayah.." Ucap Seiji terkejut.

"Memang.. Kan kamu udah tahu."

"Iya sih.. tapi Seiji masih penasaran sama pemain yang bunda maksud itu. Apa itu bunda?" Tanya Seiji dengan asal.

"Iya.." Jawabnya simpel.

"Oh... *Beberapa detik kemudian*... _NANI!"_ Teriak Seiji. Tetsuya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sang anak _._

~Real End~


End file.
